Super Paper and Kryptonite Scissors
by Amity Vill Whorer
Summary: Dean tries to teach Cas how to play the oh so simple game of rock, paper, scissors.


Dean slumped his shoulders as he sighed, ready to punch a hole into something. Of everything he ever hunted, of the approaching apocalypse, this was the hardest and toughest thing he ever had to do. It was inconceivable how difficult this was. Of all things, this was one of the easiest things to do, but yet, he couldn't do it. He couldn't teach Cas how to play rock, paper, scissors. It was impossible. The guy just couldn't grasp the concept. Well, he grasped some of the concept, just not all of it. The angel understood how rock beat scissors and how scissors beat paper. He just did not understand how a rock could lose to a sheet of paper. This is what was bugging the shit out of Dean.

"I don't understand...it's a rock, how could it lose to a loose leaf sheet of paper?",the angel had that neutral confused expression on his face. His 'default face' Dean had started labeling it. He cleared his throat, hoping a really good explanation came to mind, or rather, an explantion that the angel could comprehend.

"You see Cas, the paper is like, a super sheet of paper can't be beat by some lousey rock, man. It just can't be.",he felt the idea was solid and concrete. A super sheet of paper. Man, was he good or what?

"But if it was some special super paper, then how could it be beat by the scissors then?"

Son of a bitch.

Of course, the angel would find some undesirable hole in his plan. He always did. Man, did he wish Sam was here helping him and not going to get dinner.

"Okay, only when the paper is against the rock does it have super powers. The scissors are like the paper's kryptonite, it just can't beat scissors. Does that make sense.", he was really starting to run out of ideas here. The angel was being to logical here. And the game was so unlogical. He contemplated teaching him nuclear bomb, cockroach, and foot, but he knew Cas would just find more holes and then relate the whole game to their current position with the apocalypse approaching.

"...I think so..."

'I think so' was as close to a 'yes' Dean knew he'd get. And he was okay with that.

"Alright, let's play a round to see if you understand.",he put his fist in his hand, waiting for Cas to do the same. The angel slowly did the same, a truly confused look on his face this time. Dean grinned,"On three...One...two...three!",he quickly held out scissors. Cas was just a split second ahead of him and had paper. 

"I win."

Dean glared a bit,"Best two out of three!"

Dean formed paper this time. Cas had scissors.

"I win again."

"Sonuvabitch!",Dean's words fumbled togather as he glared at the angel.

"Wanna do it again Dean?",the angel tilted his head to the side, truly wanting to play again, seeing if really understood the simple game. He received a curt nod and readied himself.

"One, two three!"

Dean glared at their hands.

"I win, right?",Cas had paper. Dean had rock. "The super paper beats the rock, correct?"

Sam walked into the hotel room right when he heard Dean yell "MOTHERFUCKER!" loudly. He looked up and over at the table to see Cas and Dean sitting at it, Cas's made scissors with his hands. Dean's hands had smacked down on the table hard. "What's going on?",the younger Winchester raised an eyebrow, handing over Dean's dinner, keeping a hold of his.

"We are playing rock, paper and scissors.",Cas stated simply, dropping his hand down, turning to him. "Oh, Dean taught you how to play?",Same looked over at his furious brother,"What? He bad at it?" Dean shook his head,"Hell no! He's good! He didn't understand the idea of paper beating rock, after some explaining saying that paper is like a superhero and scissors is its kryptonite, he's beat me every god damn time!",he looked ready to just stomp off to his bed and go to sleep (or try too, he may of been too pissed to get to sleep).

"How many times have you played?"

"Fourty-seven times.",was Cas's answer.

"...and you've won each time?"

Cas nodded.

Sam burst out laughing at his brother,"I told you he'd kick your ass at this."

"Shut up Sam!"


End file.
